


started with a very excited hi in an instagram dm

by mmdkillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Texting, chatfic, gamer killua, i dont do a lot of fanfics sjdj, i just wanna fuek my killugon heart smh, i wanted to a chatfic cus i luv em, maybe some angst later idk-, this is very much filled with headcannons, this will have some occasional actual writing btw, whag do i tag this DIJF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmdkillua/pseuds/mmdkillua
Summary: The Zolydyck fam let Alluka transfer to a public school. There, she met Gon n’ his small group of two friends, Kurapika and Leorio. One day,she decides to give Killua’s Instagram to Gon, causing this whole dumbass ordeal
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brohemian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844376) by [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns). 



> aight so key;  
> gon is in bold cus he bold😳😳  
> killua is in italics cus fuck yeah🤬🤬  
> kurapika is in underline🥄  
> leorio’s in bold AND italics🙀🙀  
> alluka is underline italic😹😹  
> n ikaglo is in bold underline😯😯😯

_** fr0gs1nh4ts ** _

**hi!!!**

**this is killua,,right?**

_????_

_Yeah?Who is this?????_

**oh oki,,,**

**alluka told me to dm u**

_That_ _doesn't answer my question but ok_

_Wait_

**wsiting**

_Alluka??_

_Whatever-_

_But you never told me who you are_

_and that’s where my concerns go_

**im gon :O)**

**im one of the first ppl she**

**met at the school.shes nice :’)**

_Gon what???_

**?**

_Your last name_

**ohhh**

**that didnt go thru the text**

_Figured_

**but its freecss**

_Good to know_

_Anyway,why did she give you my insta??_

**┐(￣ヘ￣)┌**

**hell i know ://**

**weird she didnt give me ur**

**number instead.maybenshe**

**forgot it?**

_Yeah,maybe. We can ask her tomorrow I guess._

_Have to finish some homework. Bye_

**are u using that so u**

**dont have to talk to me 🥺**

_1) That’s a bottom energy emoji_

_2)Use that emoji again and I will_

_smite you on spot_

_3)Maybe_

**damn😔😔💔💔**

**wot do u have against**

**the 🥺 emoji like what**

**did it ever do to u**

**** _The 🥺 emoji fucked my crops and_

_stole my piss rocks. So much hate_

_is in my body and all because of him_

**jesus christ didnt know**

**an emoji that radiates**

**bottom energy had such a**

**past smh**

**#boycott🥺emoji2020**

**** _I do have to finish homework though. And I_

_told Alluka I would help her with her geometry_

**oo a smart boy ;’)**

_No_

**:(**

**** _Bye, you should do yours too bud_

**aw man :’((**

**@lluk@**

**hi alluka ;’))**

_ Hi Gon😗 _

_ Did u talk to Killua? _

**yeah,he seems nice :O)**

**told me an i teresting**

**stiry about thw 🥺 emoji**

_Oh?Tell me oh great one_

**apparently it fucked his crops**

**stole his piss rocks**

_Hate when that happens smh😔_

_I have to go tho, ttyl_

**** **bye bye :’)**


	2. chapta two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so key;  
> gon is in bold cus he bold😳😳  
> killua is in italics cus fuck yeah🤬🤬  
> kurapika is in underline🥄  
> leorio’s in bold AND italics🙀🙀  
> alluka is underline italic😹😹  
> n ikaglo is in bold underline😯😯😯

_**Alluka** _

__ _Why did you give_ _that_

_idiot my Insta, Alluka_

_Oh I just thought you_

_might like him ;’)_

__ _Alluka istg you’re trying to_

_test me😤_

_That’s ridiculous why think_

_such a thing about your sweet_

_sister🤥_

_I mean why didn’t you give_

_him my phone number ya harlot_

_I’m not a harlot_

_You are_

_Also it’s more fun_

_that way ;’)_

_What the actual FUCK do you mean..._

_You can do stories and send them_

_to chats.That’s fun :)_

_Kinda like SnapChat,but with posts_

_and Insta doesn’t rat you out_

_Isn’t SC used for nudes_

_Yeah_

_Ew_

_That’s gross_

_Ok virgin_

__ _Fuck off_

_Feeling’s mutual✨_

_**weenjes** _

**** **guye gugs**

Whot

**whtas the anme of**

**thev buoding with the giant**

**livjvij**

**lincom**

_**Lincoln Memorial?** _

__ **im burnign it dein**

**down**

How the fuck

**minecraft**

**mito got the world tempayes**

**tahtw err efree**

**one of them was washington dc**

_**Is it possible for me** _

_**to join in👀** _

I bet Gon already destroyed

the place what would be the point

**** **hehe tnt machien go brr**

**i also saw two dr phils**

**i kilele fhem fho**

_**GON WHY** _

**_dtheyndessrvedmit_ **

_ What’s this I hear about Dr. _

_ Phil?👀 _

Gon killed two Dr. Phils in MC

_ WHAT _

_ Next time I see you Gon,you’re dead😤 _

**** **you kniw u luv me😹😹**

_That won’t stop me from punching you_

Why do you do this to yourself

Smh now you’re gonna be Gone

_ That wasn’t very clever _

Shut up

**do im ognn abd like my dad**

_**Precisely** _

**TAHTX DOE ST HE,P MYNDADYD ISUES**

Sure it does

**fuck off kurapzika**

😗✌️

_ You walked into that one _

**goodbey🚶♂️**

_F_

F

_**F** _

_** Green bitch** _

_ Hey _

**wot😿**

_ Ur gae _

**no u**

**but wot do u want**

**** _ Where did u get the _

_ pony beads _

**walmart**

**liek in the craft aisle**

**** _ K thx _

**but if ur making kandi u**

**need amyarn thingy**

**** _ I’m not but thanks for the tip _

**what do u need it for then**

**** _ I’m just making normal bracelets _

**thennget a bracelt kit🤥**

**it comes with the stuff u**

**alreayd need**

**** _ Yea but I wanna try something _

**👁👁**

**which is?**

**** _’Tis a secret_

**if ur tryig to make esrrings**

**i dont hink u can wirhnoony beads :/**

**** _ God dammnit _

_ Doesn’t hurt to try? _

**lmk how it goes👁👁**

**** _ Will do😌 _


	3. spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sppons r segsy🥵🥵  
> -gon at one point probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon is in bold cus he bold😳😳  
> killua is in italics cus fuck yeah🤬🤬  
> kurapika is in underline🥄  
> leorio’s in bold AND italics🙀🙀  
> alluka is underline italic😹😹

_**fr0gsh4t** _

**hey**

_What_

**whags ur ooion in**

**soins**

__ _Pardon?_

**spoons**

_Why are spoons important_

**because**

**yhey say alot about**

**a person**

_How the fuck do they do that_

**they tell me if rheyre**

**friend worthy or not** **👹**

_I know for a fact that you didn’t ask_

_Alluka that when you met_

**how do u know🙀**

_I_

_I’m not gonna even try_

_But spoons are pretty alright I guess?_

_I can eat cereal with them and_

_cereal’s kinda good so-_

**inetredting**

__ _Don’t tell me you hate spoons_

_If you hate spoons does that mean_

_we can’t be friends-_

**that soudns like u want**

**ro be friends🌝🌝**

_And what if I do😤_

_You seem pretty chill_

_Plus you’re nice to Alluka_

**am i gonna be downgraded**

**to “idiot thats ncie to alluka”**

**cus i am content!t with that💔**

_Pardon??_

**i do not wish to be known**

**as “idiot thats nice to alluka”**

**in regards to u**

__ _Didn’t know that you could actually type_

_But if you don’t say something dumb like_

_”oh we can’t be friends if you like spoons”_

_then you can become “idiot that’s nice”_

**how gay xoxo**

__ _Alright you said something dumb goodbye_

**wait wha**

__

__ _Goodbye Gon, ‘twas nice knowing you_

**** _💃💃💃 🚪_

**wAIT WHAT**

**NOO COME BACK**

**DINT KEAVE**

**HE FAMILY NEESA YOU**

__ _I have no family,I don’t know such a thing_

**yOU HARB TO PAY**

**CHILD SUPPORRTT**

__ _Nuh-uh_

__ _I ain’t no father_

_Especially with someone I only_

_talked twice to💀_

**oh ew**

**ur a straggot**

**yeah u can leave**

**no thank u**

__ _The fuck is a straggot_

**a heterosexual🤢🤢🤮🤮**

__ _I’m n-_

_Nvm clearly you’re not worth my time_

**rude**

**how dare u didrespect**

**god like thay**

__ _You’re not God_

**yes i am👺👺👺**

__ _No, you’re not_

_While you’re building up your_

_God complex, I’ll be busy playing_

_with The Boys™️_

**ok straggot**

——————————————————————————————————————————————

You changed the title to “sppons”

Gon what the fuck

_**Watch your mouth** _

__ **my jnnocent soul is withering away**

**look at what u did mkurapika**

_**You corrupted our son** _

_**How /COULD/ you** _

What??

Last night you literally said every

cuss word imaginable

_**What a lie** _

[A screenshot of Leorio

saying a bunch of cuss words]  
_**Why is my contact name “Small dick”**_

_**How do you know that** _

**are you admititng u have a small penis**

**_Im not confirming_ **

So I was right?

_**...** _

_**Shut the fuck up** _

kur@p1k@ changed the title to “Leorio has a small dick”

**SIDJDJCJ**

_Mamapika how the fuck_

_do you know what his_

_dick looks like🌝_

**** **👁👁**

Goodbye I’m aborting

you all

_MAMAPIKA NOOOO_

**** **NOO IM TOO YO7G TOD IE**

You’re all disappointments

**** **im not and i STAND by that**

Gon I said all

That includes you too

**i shakl wallow in my sadness😭**

_**Im divorcing you if** _

_**your gonna abort our children** _

I never liked you anyway

_ This is better tea than whats in _

_ the makeup community on YouTube😳 _

**n thas on what?**

_ PERIODT _

Periodt

_ Wheres the flavour?? _

_ There’s no spice _

_ I dont taste anything _

**_If you don’t shout it at the_ **

**_top of your lungs like there’s_ **

**_a spider while shouting periodt_ **

**_then you’re bland_ **

_^^^^^THIS_

Thank you for that amazing

speech Oreo

**** **o wait alluka**

_Wot_

**** **howx the hravelet thing going**

_Oh I didnt get started on_

_it yet_

__ **how come**

_I need to get the beads first_

_Killua said he would take me_

_to the store tomorrow so🌞_

**he can /drive/??  
**

_Yes???_

_Cant everyone here???_

_**You’re too young to drive** _

_Shut up you look 57_

**_I-_ **

**i think drivings sfary so 😺😺**

I didn’t raise no pussy

**** **yeah but i slay pussy😼😼😼**

**takes one to know one🙀🙀**

Gon I love you but

Please shut the fuck up

**** **💔💔💔**

**i a, so hurt,so heartbroken**

_ Are you going to change your  _

_ pfp to those dumb sad bart _

_ edits _

__ **yes**

_Ew🤢🤮🤮🤮_

_**We lost our son to the sad** _

_**bart edits😔😔** _

DEFINITELY aborting Gon now

**u were thinking of aborting me before??**

Yeah

**** **i hate u🤬🤬**

🥰🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this chapter took me longer thsn usual to do😭😭  
> also i need recommendations or idwas for what killuas user would be on instagraM hahahHhh ok bye🌝🌝


	4. 💃💃💃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so killua’s insta is now sk8rboi 🦞🦞  
> and also the key  
> alluka is undirlinenital  
> killua is itsl  
> and gons in bold  
> im not sure when or how ikago will come into play,but he will,one day

_**fr0gs1nh4ts** _

**do u know how to safely**

 **microwav** **marshmellowx?**

_No, why?_

**theq uestion alome**

**should tekk u why🦐**

_I don’t know how to_

_safely microwave marshmallows_

_Did you put the bag in and it exploded???_

**NO**

**IM NOT T H A T DUMB**

**** _Sure_

_But idk maybe put it in a cup for 30 seconds?_

**oo okai**

_Why didn’t you just ask your mom or dad_

**im home alone,my aunts**

**at the store**

_Oh_

_So you only live with your aunt??_

_That’s wild_

**not all the time**

**sometiemd my grandma**

**comes and stays for s bit**

**and i cant imagine it being**

**wild,its pretty nromal**

_I have a huge family😔_

_I mean yeah the bloodlines_

_important but its not important_

_enough for 10 family members-_

**and you all live**

**with them???**

**woah now thats wild**

**** _Not ALL of them_

_Illumi moved out around_

_a year ago and we put_

_my grandparents in a nursing home_

_So really it’s just seven I live with_

**whos illumi**

_My older brother_

_Didn’t Alluka mention him_

_before?_

**no i dont think so**

_Can’t really blame her_

_He’s just been..._

_A bleh sibling?_

**do u wanna talk**

**about it?**

**u can always come**

**to me,y’know that**

**right?** _We_ _barely just met_

**and?**

**that doesnt change anything**

**i care baiut u**

**even if we did just meet**

_You just don’t go around saying that!!_

**why not?**

**its not like im lying**

**i do care about u dude**

_Shut up_

**i wont dhut up**

**u deserve all da**

**luv in da world😼**

**** _What about Alluka_

**ok u two can sp,it it**

**but im not joking when**

**i say that**

**** _Jdjdj_

**now i hope u understand**

**that u can always come to me**

**with ur problems**

_Whahhs thanks dude-_

**no problem😺**

_The cat emojis just ruin the_  
_moment we were having_

**are u catist**

_Wha no_

**CATIST🙀🙀**

**** _How can I be a catist_

_I literally love cats it_

_makes no sense for me to_

_be one_

**sounds like smth a catist**

**wouldd say**

_I assure you, not a catist_

_Ask Alluka she has the receipts_

**i WILL**

_**@lluk@** _

**aLUKA**

_What do u need🌝_

__ **kILLUAS TRYING TO**

**TELL ME HES NOT A CATIST**

**AND SAID U HAVE THE RECOEPTS**

_ What did he do- _

**insulted the cat emojis😤🙀🙀**

_So he’s a catist_

__ **precisley**

_He’s definitely not lmao_

_He cries when the cats_

_come on screen in those_

_abused pet ad things_

_And it’s ONLY when the_

_cats are one lMAO_

**not even the dogs?**

_ Nope _

**DOGIET!!!**  
  


_Oh yeah_

_I meant to ask you_

_How’s talking with_

_Killua going?_

**oh pretty fun actually**

**hes p chill**

**n he even admitted to**

**wanting to be my friend🕴🕴**

_You must have won_

_him over dude_

_He only has like_

_Two(?) other friends_

_Besides me of course🤪🤪_

**he is very emo**

_LMAO_

_Pretty much😭_

**anywya thx for da blackmail luv❤️**

_Is this on Killua or me?_

**❤️**

_Oh wait nvm I’m dumb_

**yuh❤️**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————**

_**sk8rboi** _

**DOGIDT**

_Wht_

_*What_

**the first typo**

**woah...**

_You’re making w big deal_

_out of a typo_

_*A_

_Fuck_

**are u drunk**

_No_

_I’m just busy rn_

__ **lies**

_Truths_

__ **truths my ass**

_I’m literally in the_

_middle of a game rn_

**u play football🧐🤨**

_No dipshit_

_A video game dumbass_

_You can bug me later_

**when i can,im calling u out**

_That’ll be fun_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the endings kinda choppy but yuh❤️  
> any ideas for future chapter would b appriciated💃💃


	7. update

uh hey sorry for not updating in ahwie  
currently i cant rlly do that so uhm'  
yeah

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!i dont write much but i wnated to try this out.if u have any ideas for this pls lmk!!!!ok luv ya keep rockin bb <3


End file.
